Spilt Milk
by UlquiorraNoKokoro
Summary: Because, I realize, she's gone now. She ran to that guy's arms, not mine. She's gone, and she's never coming back. \\ Drabble-ish one-shot. Swiss-POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters.**

That guy.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

He spends his money without thinking about it, he's disgustingly polite, and he even claims we were once friends. I keep reminding him that it was only his imagination.

I tell my adopted sister that he's not that great a man.

She doesn't believe me.

"_I_ think Mr. Roderich is a great man, bruder," she says quietly, not meeting my eyes at all. She's blushing.

A sinking feeling appears in my chest. Does she… does she feel something for him?

* * *

We see each other in the supermarket again, he and my sister and I.

I immediately avoid his gaze.

Only his gaze isn't on me; it's on Lilli.

He looks straight at my sister and asks, "May I have the honor of taking you to lunch?"

She flushes bright red.

"I would love…," she starts, but I cut in, clutching her hand, "No, she declines. I have to be somewhere."

He blinks, not even in the least unfriendly way, but I still hate his expression.

"I am asking Ms. Lilli out on a date," he says. "She would be in my care. Surely you wouldn't mind me taking her off your hands just for lunch? It _would_ save you money, after all."

I furrow my brow and glance at her.

She looks up at me hopefully.

My heart sinks.

I turn back to him and say grudgingly, "Fine. But if anything happens to her, I've got my rifle right here."

Lilli blushes harder when he smiles charmingly down at her. I feel like retching.

"Don't worry, Vash, I'll take care of her," he says, looking back up at me.

I give him one last suspicious glance before letting go of her hand and walking toward the door, holding up my hand in a silent good-bye.

She takes his hand and smiles at him.

My heart sinks again.

I watch the two a little more, just in case she gives me one last glance.

She doesn't.

I leave the store, a weight settling on my chest.

* * *

That bastard proposed.

To my Lilli.

She and that man had been dating for sixth months, and he goes and proposes without asking me first.

_She_ hadn't said anything about it either. It was only the day before yesterday when she even mentioned it, and my world came crashing down.

Why hadn't she told me sooner?

Am I no longer of importance to you, Lilli? Has _he_ taken my place?

But that wasn't the worst of it, because―

She said yes.

She… agreed. To marry him.

* * *

No use crying over spilt milk, I think to myself. The past is the past.

But spilt milk stays spilt, no matter the lack of tears shed over it.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room. It's the night before her wedding.

I'm trying to read a book, but I can't concentrate. All that fills my mind are regrets.

Why didn't I… why hadn't I told her I loved her? Back when I was still first in her heart?

Or are those happy memories just my imagination too? Idealized hallucinations?

But it doesn't matter anymore.

It's too late do anything now.

No use crying over spilt milk.

Even if it was the only carton I was ever going to get.

* * *

The church bells are ringing. The birds are chirping. The sky is cloudless and the sun is warm.

It's the perfect scene for the perfect marriage between the perfect groom and the perfect bride.

It makes me sick.

* * *

My arm is linked with Lilli's.

I lead her down the aisle to _him_.

She's smiling happily at him from my side. He's smiling happily at her from the altar.

I want to be the one standing there, where he is.

But I'm not the one she loves.

I let go of her arm as she steps toward him. I try to give her an encouraging smile, to show her I'm happy for her, but it doesn't come out quite right.

After all, how can I make someone believe I'm happy for _anyone_ when it's the worst day of my entire life?

* * *

There they are, facing each other and smiling and blushing.

No use crying over spilt milk, I remind myself.

But that kind of advice never meant anything before and heaven knows it never will, and spilt milk is still spilt milk and, damn it, I'm going to cry over it because Lilli's getting married to Not Me and she seems perfectly fine with that and I feel like crumpling up into a ball and disappearing.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," the priest says finally.

Lilli smiles as her groom leans down and meets her lips with his own.

From the pews, we're all sobbing.

But I'm not crying for the same reason as everyone else.

Because, I realize, Lilli's gone now. She ran to that guy's arms, not mine.

She's gone, and she's never coming back.

* * *

**I'm not altogether satisfied with the ending, but I don't think it's bad. Just unfulfilling.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks again.**


End file.
